


Pause

by JudeAraya



Series: Push [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Fingering, First Times, Light D/s, M/M, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having a *day* and needs to push Blaine a little. Blaine is more than happy to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, proceed with care if age difference is a concern for you. Kurt is 29 and Blaine is 17.
> 
> This verse does involve consensual power play between them. They do have an established safe word. There is nothing here that tests the boundaries of trust we did not see in Push, just different circumstances. 
> 
> Please proceed at your own discretion. 
> 
> A million thanks to Gleekto and gingerandfair for the beta and hand holding and encouragement.

When Blaine walks into Kurt's apartment he's pushed against the door almost before it’s closed.

“Stay there,” Kurt demands, mouth already attacking his neck.

“Wh- _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, then pushes at Kurt’s shoulders a little, caught off guard, huffing out a little laugh.

“Don’t move,” Kurt whispers, nipping at his jaw. His long body is plastering Blaine to the door, one thick thigh pressing between Blaine’s own. With no time to absorb what’s happening, Blaine's head is spinning. He’s shivering under Kurt’s mouth and squirming against his leg and generally unable to keep up with this unexpected onslaught. He’d come expecting to study while Kurt worked and then a simple dinner before rushing home to make curfew.

“Wow, um,” Blaine pants out, fisting his hands in Kurt’s soft sweater. “ _Kurt_ ,” he manages with a broken whimper.

Kurt pulls back so quickly Blaine falls forward a little. He opens his eyes and takes a breath. Kurt’s hair is a little mussed, his cheeks higher in color than usual, but he looks otherwise alright.

“I’m not complaining, but what’s gotten into you?” Blaine’s eyes track Kurt’s movements, watching as he slips the strap of Blaine’s messenger bag over his head. They follow when Kurt kneels and unties each of Blaine’s shoes carefully. His palm is hot, cupped around Blaine’s calf to help him slip a shoe off.

“I had a day,” Kurt says cryptically. Blaine wobbles stepping out of his other shoe and grips Kurt’s shoulder for support.

“A bad one, you mean?”

“A _day_ ,” is all Kurt will say. Baffled, Blaine helps Kurt up, tries to lace their fingers together and smile at him.

“Is there anything I can do to help? A backrub?”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, eyebrows knitting fondly, “do you think I pushed you up against that door for a backrub?”

“Well now that you mention it--”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt interrupts. Blaine’s cheek heats when Kurt strokes it with the back of his fingers. There’s a look in Kurt’s eyes that makes his stomach clench and swoop, “I’m going to need to push a little tonight. If you’ll let me.”

“Oh.” Blaine swallows nervously. “Yeah- yes. Yes.”

“And what counts?” Kurt checks.

“Stop. _Only_ stop.” Blaine knows Kurt doesn’t need the clarification. If anything, Kurt needs a reminder that when Blaine’s given him permission, it’s not just because he’s allowing Kurt to push his boundaries, but because he _wants_ Kurt to push.

“Alright then,” Kurt says. In the space of a breath his whole demeanor changes, body suddenly sinuous with muscles like warmed taffy over long bones, eyes a little more narrow, glittering dark blue. He even breathes more sensually. For every small way Kurt transforms, Blaine finds himself responding. He feels fluttering, young and helpless and under the scrutiny of those bold eyes, deliciously desired.

“H-here?” Blaine stutters lightly, gesturing with one hand.

“Take off your clothes honey,” Kurt responds, as if he hadn’t even heard Blaine speak. It’s not chastisement, exactly, but not a command or request. More like he’s being reminded to do something he should have already done. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and realizes his fingers are already shaking. Kurt’s hand comes up to cup his throat, thumb rubbing over his pulse.

Blaine closes his eyes and tries to tamp the swamping excitement, how quickly and desperately he wants this, how wanton Kurt like this -- using his years, pushing his boundaries, trusting in Blaine’s trust -- makes him feel.

He struggles a bit with the pants, mostly because they’re tight and he’s still standing in the entry of Kurt’s apartment with nothing to lean on. It’s awkward but Kurt doesn’t offer a hand. Instead he maintains a murmured commentary from the moment Blaine slips his shirt off ( _look at how defined your arms and shoulders are, you’ve been working on them. Gorgeous_ ) through his undignified wiggle when he works his pants past his ass ( _your thighs, honey, you make me want to lay you out and worship you_ ).

“So, so beautiful,” Kurt says last, when Blaine’s finally managed it, standing back up. He’s flushed and trembling, achingly hard. Kurt’s hand smooths from his shoulder to his thigh; he walks slowly around Blaine as if inspecting him. Blaine shudders into the tingling, little wakes of pleasure trailing behind where Kurt’s fingers trace over a hip bone and along one globe of his ass, up the crack with a barely there touch and then harder at his sacrum, following the path of his spine upward as if each vertebra were a flagstone on a footpath, knob by knob.

By the time they’ve worked up to his neck, curling around it just at the base of his skull, Blaine can’t help but whimper.

“Are you nervous? You don’t have to be, never with me,” Kurt whispers in his ear. The nail of one finger -- his thumb, Blaine thinks -- scrapes at the hollow behind it. “I’ll take care of you every way you need. Come to the couch with me.”

“The couch?” Blaine says, turning to look at Kurt with wide eyes. He’d assumed this was going to the bedroom.

Kurt lifts one eyebrow, just slightly, then tugs Blaine’s hand until he follows. He stops when they’re in front of it, dropping onto his knees on the cushions, and so Blaine does too.

“Mmmm,” Kurt’s lips, damp and warm, move over his neck. Goosebumps flicker down Blaine’s arms, “you’re still shaking, love.”

“I can’t help it,” Blaine confesses, turning to kiss Kurt’s temple.

“I have to admit, I don’t really want you to,” Kurt says, then thankfully, finally, kisses him. Blaine inhales sharply before opening his mouth, sucking at Kurt’s lips and tongue greedily.

“Clothes?” Blaine picks at Kurt’s sweater restlessly.

“In time,” Kurt says, smile a little wicked thing on his lips. “I just love looking at you. Can’t have you getting distracted.”

He curls a little closer to Blaine, hands sliding up the backs of Blaine’s thighs before cupping his ass. Kurt’s fingers dig into the fleshy mounds, mouth finding his neck. Blaine feels a bit strange, naked on Kurt’s couch when Kurt’s still dressed down to his socks, but it’s not a completely foreign situation; Kurt seems to have a penchant for getting him naked and taking his time with him before ever shedding an article of clothing. Blaine would be cold but for the searing heat of Kurt’s hands and the thrum of energy being pumped off of Kurt’s body.

One of Kurt’s hands slides away from his ass, fingers sweeping the line of his crack with a bit more pressure than before as it goes. He palms Blaine’s dick with it then, lightly. Blaine groans and throbs against that palm.

“Kurt,” he whines, not even caring that he sounds desperate. Kurt likes him desperate.

“Turn and put your hands on the back of the couch,” Kurt instructs. Blaine only pauses for one second to wonder before he complies. Kurt slips off of the couch, then gives him a kiss, low, right where his back dimples over his ass. Blaine curls his fingers over the edge of the couch, trying to manage the weight of arousal pounding so hard under his skin and the thrill that tastes a little like fear.

“Spread your knees,” Kurt says softly, hands still on Blaine’s narrow hips. Blaine complies, feeling the swing of his balls when his thighs spread, stomach tied in excited little knots. Kurt’s only eaten him out a few times, and even though it’s been incredible every time, Blaine doubts he’ll be over that tinge of embarrassed worry he always feels any time soon.

“Hey-” Blaine bites his lip. He’s come from school not from home, spent a day in these clothes, sweating through rehearsal. He didn’t come ready for a real date, much less for _this_.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Kurt soothes, hands running up and down his back just under his shoulders to his ass and back up. “You know I can’t wait to taste you, you always taste so good.” Kurt’s lips are on his back now too, and Blaine jolts a little at the touch. Not being able to see him, not having any way to anticipate where Kurt’s lips might be next, seem to increase every sensation, as if all of his nerves are standing to attention in the uncertainty.

“I remember,” Kurt says, “when I was younger, the first few times I let someone do this to me, how fastidious I felt like I had to be. And the first time I got to do this to someone, how fucking turned on I got, what it felt like to learn to love it, the way a man smells and tastes and I promise, nobody has _ever_ tasted so good as you.”

Blaine’s face burns even when arousal spirals through him at the words.

Kurt’s mouth sucks at his sacrum then, hard, pushing his weight into Blaine’s body until he sways against the back of the couch. Blaine groans; he’s so turned on even touching the couch feels like it could be too much. “Kurt,” he gasps out, then pushes back, spreading his legs a little more.

“Mmm,” Kurt nips kisses lower, “you want it tonight, don’t you sweetheart?”

Blaine shakes his head but stays silent because he _does_ , badly, but-

“You love my mouth on you, don’t you?” Kurt takes one hand and presses it between Blaine’s shoulderblades, until he’s bent over, ass jutting out. He feels exposed and sexy and shameless like this. He loves it, loves how it makes him feel a little dirty and objectified.

“Oh god,” Kurt whispers reverently, thumbing Blaine’s cheeks apart. Blaine closes his eyes and waits, but doesn’t feel anything for a bit.

“Kurt-”

“Just needed to look,” Kurt says, then Blaine feels it, something light and wet and warm running over him and he gasps. Kurt’s tongue slides over him a few more times before he pulls away. “It can be scary, right honey? Feeling like something just made to be fucked, feeling like you’re just here spreading it open for me.” Kurt’s voice is almost unintelligible, it’s so close to his skin. “But you love that, don’t you? Love me looking at your body, god you make me hungry for you.”

“Don’t-” Blaine lays his head where his arms are crossed along the back of the sofa. Kurt’s mouth returns to his skin, sucking kisses from the top of his crack all the way back behind his balls. Blaine squirms, body trying to find a way to get more.

“Don’t?” Kurt’s hands massage his flesh, pulling him even further open.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

The only sounds he hears from then on are his labored breaths, the pound of his heartbeat in his ears and throat, and the wet, pleased noises Kurt hums against him. He licks with broad swipes and sucks right over his pucker. Sometimes his tongue is a flicker of touch, feather light and not enough but somehow still Blaine feels set ablaze, sweating and red and throbbing all over. There’s precome smeared along the sofa cushion where Blaine tries his best not to get it because once Kurt’s really set himself to his task, Blaine’s been about two touches from going off.

“Fuck, the sounds you make,” Kurt pulls back long enough to purr, breath cool against his moist, over-heated skin.

“Oh my god,” Blaine gasps faintly.

“It’s good then, I take it.” Kurt says with a light laugh, spreading him so that he can take his fill of looking again -- whatever he sees, he seems to like because Blaine hears a small moan. “You’re so gorgeous, I could look at you all night.”

Blaine fidgets, because it’s a little strange, knowing that essentially Kurt is staring at his asshole, which he can feel clenching and throbbing. Kurt’s mouth is over it again; suddenly enough that Blaine yelps. Kurt doesn’t pause or pull back, and he doesn’t work him slowly or gently like he’d been. Now his tongue is so much _more_ , insistent and strong, working and working at his rim. And it feels so good -- too good -- sparks skittering up through his body and making everything clench.

“Kurt, I can’t - I think I’m going to come, oh-”

“Good,” Kurt bites the inside of his thigh. “Need you to, wanna get you off as many times as I can.”

And then Kurt’s tongue is inside. Not little, not like before when he’d teased Blaine with it. Somehow Blaine’s open and Kurt’s there, mouth sealed over him and tongue fucking in and Blaine sobs out helplessly, thrusting slightly to get back onto it for more. He can’t think, not when Kurt is doing this, making him filthy and beautiful and like the embodiment of pleasure. He groans out again when Kurt's hand comes around to grip him, grinds up into his fist and then comes, biting his forearm to keep his cries in, feeling his asshole clench rhythmically around Kurt’s tongue.

“ _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ ” he’s chanting, whimpering, when he comes back to himself.

“Feeling alright?” Kurt’s hand is petting lazy circles over the small of his back.

“Yes,” Blaine says, eyes still closed, eight pinpricked spots of pain on his arm where he’d bitten down.

“Good,” Kurt sounds distracted.

“I can-” Blaine starts, turning, but Kurt’s hands come up to his shoulders and maneuver him back down, a little less gently than before.

“Don’t move,” he instructs, and Blaine feels Kurt’s body move away, leaving him cold with weak muscles barely holding himself up. He hears the soft susurration of a zipper and then the plop of clothes hitting the floor. Kurt comes back, settling on the couch behind him, knees knocking Blaine’s wider a bit roughly. He doesn’t say anything, just settles Blaine’s body how he seems to want it. When something cold dribbles down his crack, Blaine jerks, then starts to sit up.

“No.” Kurt keeps a hand on his back. He’s not sharp or loud, it’s a soft command, but confident. Blaine swallows and takes a shaky breath. “You’re going to love this,” Kurt promises. He’s fingered Blaine a couple of times before, but somehow Blaine just knows Kurt intends this to go further.

Blaine thinks of how close he’s come to asking Kurt for this anyway, times when his body has ached to be filled, when he’s wanted to beg for it. But he’s scared: that it will hurt, or that it will feel weird, that he’ll somehow disappoint Kurt. It had felt so good, Kurt’s fingers inside him, but that had been _fingers_ and and Kurt’s dick seems a whole lot bigger than that.

“Blaine, I know you. You’ve wanted this, I could feel it.” Kurt kisses up Blaine’s spine, crowding his body up close and curling around him to speak into his ear, alluring and hot, “I've felt that beautiful body clenching down around my tongue. That time I fucked you with my fingers and you begged, _god_ you’re beautiful when you beg. I know much you need it, how much you need something only I can give you.”

Blaine closes his eyes and moans softly. He remembers how it felt to be deep inside Kurt, the clench of his asshole around him, so hard that it ripped orgasm from his own body almost painfully. 

Kurt’s finger runs down his side, bumping down his ribs and over waist and then around his ass. And then it’s right _there_ , pressing until the tip has just breached Blaine’s hole. Even with his cock soft and mind whirling, it feels good, and Kurt is so right, he _does_ want this.

“I do,” he whispers. voice trembling. He ignores the deep quiver of his muscles and the nerves, because he trusts Kurt not to hurt him and Kurt trusts Blaine to stop him if he needs to. Because that’s how this whole thing works.

“You’re so good to me.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s neck softly, twisting his finger in a little further. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine shifts a little and feels himself clenching around that finger, “I don’t know if I can get hard again that quickly.”

“There’s no rush,” Kurt whispers, kissing and kissing his shoulders and back. He moves away a little, the fingers of his other hand wrapping around Blaine’s body to bestow feather light touches up and down his dick, over his balls, the thin skin of his thighs. Blaine shudders into the touches, feeling extra sensitive, caught between Kurt’s fingers on his shaft and his finger inside, sliding in and out with insistence.

Blaine laughs a little a while later when despite his own qualms he’s already hardening again, erection curving and pushing into Kurt’s loose fist.

Kurt laughs too. “Well, I guess everything’s a rush when you’re 17.”

Then he presses a second finger in and they both stop laughing. As Kurt’s fingers work him, creating a mass of pleasurable energy in his dick and balls and ass, Blaine gasps and listens to his instructions, exhaling when Kurt tells him to and then trying to open for him. “Don’t worry sweetheart. Gonna take my time with you. Shit you’re so hot,” Kurt moans a little, “and tight. Oh I can’t wait to fuck you, get so deep inside you you’ll feel it everywhere.”

Kurt applies and applies more lube until it’s dripping down his thighs. Eventually he’s three fingers in. Blaine had batted Kurt’s hand away from his dick when he’d started to get close, because there’s something primal Kurt’s touch inside ignites, something that makes him feel less like he’s been set on fire and more like he’s burning through from deep inside, like his body carries the potential for a kind of pleasure he never imagined before.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks softly like he’s been calling him. “Blaine, honey are you with me?”

“Yeah,” Blaine croaks out.

“I’m going to take my fingers out now, are you ready?”

Suddenly, Blaine’s whole body is trembling violently. He nods.

“Baby, you’re doing so good.” Kurt kisses the wing of his shoulder, then Blaine hears a crinkling kind of sound and knows Kurt’s putting a condom on. The reality of what’s happening, that he’s _here_ and bent over a couch, spread and aching and about to get fucked, slams into him.

“Wait, wait,” he closes his eyes, “I don’t, I’m sorry Kurt but-” he turns around to look over his shoulder.

“Blaine,” Kurt stops the motions of his hand where he was spreading lube over his dick. He leans over him, kisses Blaine’s cheekbone, “don’t be scared. It’s me. Let me show you this, I promise to make you feel so good.”

Blaine swallows hard. Kurt’s body is draped against his, cock rubbing a little against his ass cheek. His lips pepper kisses along Blaine’s shoulder and the back of his neck. His fear battles with the way Kurt’s touch and body and promises make everything feel so alive and cherished and desired. Kurt _knows_ how to make him feel incredible, knows just how to teach him to love the pleasure they can bring to each other. 

“Okay,” he says.

He lets Blaine twist a little then to kiss him, kisses him softly then more insistently before pulling back for feather light touches of tongue and lips that tease Blaine into kissing him with increased urgency until they’re positively primal, until Blaine feels his own fears begin to peel back.

“Bend over a little more,” Kurt says softly. Blaine complies, pushing his ass out, biting his lip and holding on to that truth of knowing that Kurt will take care of him. Kurt’s hands spread him open once more and he feels what must be the head of Kurt’s dick between his cheeks.

“Take a deep breath Blaine,” Kurt whispers.“I want you to exhale and push out when you feel me, okay?”

Blaine nods. He soaks in the feeling of Kurt against him, surrounds himself in the way Kurt smells, like man and cologne, citrus and clean. He imagines Kurt’s eyes, how they always look at him when they fuck, cobalt and concerned and focused on him. Blaine breathes in, then exhales.

It is weird, and it does hurt a little, only it doesn’t quite hurt exactly. Kurt talks to him him the whole time, pressing in by increments. Blaine breathes as evenly as he can, struggling not to tense up.

“You’re good, you’re doing so well, oh Blaine-” Kurt kisses his spine, voice low and reverent, “that’s it baby, relax and let it happen, _fuck_ you feel amazing.”

It seems to take ages until Kurt bottoms out. After a bit the feeling of being stretched too far fades. It still feels a bit strange, almost good but not quite. Blaine shifts and closes his eyes and tries to focus on just _feeling_ what is going on. Kurt’s thighs stick to his where they’re sweating and rubbing together. Kurt’s palm presses between his shoulder blades while the other grips his hip. Although he’s there, and so close, Blaine suddenly feels disconcertingly disconnected with nothing to see but the room in front of him. Blaine whimpers and can’t help but tense because it’s like the bottom has dropped from his stomach.

He’s never said stop to Kurt, has only come close the first time they’d been together and he doesn’t want to stop, not really. Tensed up and unsure like he is it doesn’t exactly feel good but the short moments before he’d felt the potential in what Kurt was doing. He wants to chase that, but not like this.

“Kurt, wait, wait-” he struggles to say, “I need to pause, please.”

Kurt stops moving. He doesn’t pull out yet, but his hands start to stroke him shoulder to hip and back, calming him.

“It’s okay,” Kurt says, “I’m right here, you’re okay.” Blaine feels more kisses against his skin. “What do you need?”

“This isn’t -- I feel too far away from you.” Blaine breathes and tries to center himself. “I need to see you, can I please see you-”

“Blaine,” Kurt’s arms wrap around him, cheek resting against his neck, “I’m right here. You’re okay. Keep breathing like that and I’m going to pull out.” He does slowly and Blaine can’t help but whimper cause it feels so strange and he’s cold without the warmth of Kurt against him.

“Come here,” Kurt says, then turns him over, guides him onto his back. He kisses Blaine then, a sumptuous kiss that sparks butterflies of arousal in Blaine’s core. "Hold on a second for me honey. I'll be right back." He leaves the room then, and Blaine has to close his eyes, willing back the cold and the tremors.

"Here," Kurt says. He taps Blaine's hip gently and Blaine obligingly lifts his hips and allows Kurt to tuck a pillow under him. Kurt covers it in a towel, then climbs over him, pressing their bodies and skin together. He bestows gentle, sweet kisses that linger until Blaine's unwound a little, all loosening muscles and the ache for Kurt inside again. Kurt backs out of the kiss gradually. “Now look at me sweetheart.”

“Yes, okay,” Blaine says quietly. He tilts his pelvis a little more. Kurt settles between his knees, hands spreading him out a little. Blaine feels exposed and vulnerable, but a good kind of vulnerable, the kind only Kurt makes him feel. Like he’s on the edge of a precipice, scared a bit but ready for the rush of freefall.

“I promise you’ll love this. Remember when you fucked me?” Kurt’s dick nudges at his hole, guided by a steady hand. Blaine loves so much just then that Kurt doesn’t ask for permission to keep going, doesn’t hesitate at all. “Remember how I begged and how hard we came together? You get to feel that now, how good you made me feel.”

“Kurt,” Blaine’s eyes flutter shut when Kurt starts to breach him again. He struggles to open them wide, to let himself get lost in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt stops. “It’s okay, I’m good. Keep going,” he encourages. The strange fullness that was disconcerting before is fading, melting into something better.

“Are you-” Kurt’s breathless, voice shaking, “oh you’re so tight.” He leans forward and props himself up over Blaine, panting across his lips. “Just think, I’m the only one who gets to know how you feel, giving yourself up to me like this.”

“Don’t stop,” Blaine says between soft moans. Kurt shifts back, pressing Blaine’s bent leg back a little further, moving away a bit so that he can thrust in differently. And oh god, _yes_.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Kurt says, a little smugly.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Blaine gasps, body suddenly downing in pleasure.

“Made to take me, weren’t you sweetheart?” Kurt moans. “Sweet little ass made for me to fuck you, teach you.”

Blaine opens his eyes to see Kurt’s smile, self-assured and sweet and just for him. His cheek is against Blaine’s anklebone. He nods and Kurt takes this as a signal, beginning to fuck into him at a faster pace. Still slow, but steady and driving, moving inside him until Blaine is breathless with it.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, voice graveled and sensual, carelessly confident, “touch yourself for me.”

“I-” Blaine can’t even think, much less speak, and he’s not sure he is close to being able to coordinate himself.

“Touch yourself for me baby,” Kurt purrs it this time, teeth biting Blaine’s ankle gently, one hand kneading the fleshy inside of his other thigh. “Want to see you work that beautiful body. Come on, give me a show.”

“Kurt-” Blaine whimpers. Kurt’s words sizzle through him. He’s fucking Blaine at a quicker pace and Blaine can feel his body sliding up the couch a little with the force of his thrusts.

“Show me how much you love this.”

Blaine holds a shaking hand up to Kurt’s mouth, watches dazed as Kurt licks it, sucks his fingers into his mouth and gets his palm nice and wet. He’s not even touching himself and it’s building in his pelvis. Kurt looks fucked out, hair falling and cheeks bright red and shining with sweat. When Blaine looks down to wrap his throbbing cock with his hand, he can see the flex of Kurt’s abdomen with each thrust, the beautiful definition of muscle rippling enticingly. He’s so aware of Kurt’s eyes on him, of the dark flush of his cock standing out in contrast with Kurt’s skin. Of how blatantly sexual it is, touching himself in front of him. Kurt loves to watch him, gets off on Blaine touching himself, but he’s never quite shaken the self consciousness that tugs at him when he does.

“Oh god Kurt-” Blaine grips himself and then stops, takes a shaking breath and pushes past his hesitation. Kurt’s eyes are bright and his breath is ragged.

“Fuck, you look so good like that honey,” Kurt bites out, hips starting to grind and swivel. Something almost electric tingles through Blaine, then starts to melt into deep heavy throbbing.

“Oh god, I’m going-”

“Keep going, it’s okay,” Kurt slows his thrusts just a hair, begins to move with determined purpose, eyes searing right on his. Blaine arches, jerks his dick a handful of times, ass clenching desperately around Kurt, the long, wide stretch of him deep inside. He lets it all take him, the friction and the pleasure until everything is _Kurt_ , Kurt bringing him to the edge of something huge, waves pulsing from inside and through his cock and the rim of his ass and then flashing and heating his whole body. Kurt’s body never stops moving, seeing and steering him over and through. His whispered endearments and encouragement bring him through, a tether to come back to when he feels like he could just dissipate in the aftermath of being shattered with pleasure.

“Yes, oh _fuck_.” Kurt bites down on his calf and Blaine realizes he can _feel_ Kurt coming, dick pulsing and jerking inside him, thrusting in erratically and drawing sharp spikes of pleasure from his body. They’re both gasping loudly in the otherwise quiet room, gasping and moaning when Kurt collapses on top of him, shivering through the aftermath together.

“Oh my god,” Kurt huffs out, voice edged with a laughing quality, “oh you’re incredible, I think you’ve killed me.”

“Uh,” Blaine lets his hands shape Kurt’s back, “no I think you win that contest.”

“No, really.” Kurt props himself up on his elbows with a marked lack of coordination. Their faces are so close Blaine almost has to squint. “You did so well baby. I know you were scared, and I’m so proud of you for being brave for me. For trusting me.”

“Well.” Blaine takes a breath to try to stabilize something deep inside that makes his throat tight with the threat of tears, “Kurt. You make me- I’m…” Kurt kisses him, then rests his face in the hollow of Blaine’s neck and waits patiently, “I’m so safe with you.”

“You are.” Kurt says against his skin. “And also, by the way, really, really hot. Even if you did come all over my couch.”

Blaine giggles. “Shut up, that’s your fault.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hums. “No but seriously. I don’t know that I’ve ever been able to explain how you trusting me like that, letting me take care of you and show you what to do that makes me feel like you’re taking care of _me_.”

“Huh,” Blaine grunts, not sure what Kurt is saying but feeling orgasm muddled. Kurt’s tried to explain it before, but Blaine’s never really been able to grasp their dynamic from Kurt’s perspective.

Blaine closes his eyes. Kurt is heavy on him, but he makes no move to get up. Maybe because he knows how much Blaine can take, or maybe because he isn’t worried that it’s too much. Kurt’s words are a kind of logic he thinks maybe no one else would ever get, and he’s so okay with that. He’s happy to be the only one who ever gets to try. It’s not a hardship to let himself get fucked into oblivion for the sake of helping his lover.

“So,” he yawns and smiles, struggling to stay awake, “now that I’ve played my part in making you feel better, want to tell me about your day?”


End file.
